lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кристофер Ли
thumb|left|Кристофер Ли Сэр Кри́стофер Фрэнк Каранди́ни Ли ( ) — английский актёр, занесённый в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса как актёр, имя которого было указано в титрах наибольшего количества фильмов (более 290 картин), из них 69 фильмов ужасов. Командор ордена Британской Империи. Биография Родился 27 мая 1922 года в Белгравии, Лондон. Отец — Джеффри Троллоп Ли, подполковник 60-го корпуса королевских стрелков. Мать, маркиза Эстель Мария Карандини де Сарзано, была моделью для картин и скульптур многих великих художников и скульпторов той эпохи. Учился в Веллингтонском колледже. В 1939 году вызвался воевать добровольцем в советско-финской войне на стороне финнов. Во время Второй мировой войны служил в Королевских ВВС, получив звание лейтенанта. После войны служил в британской разведке. Является двоюродным братом писателя Яна Флеминга. Был лично знаком с Толкином. В юности изучал семь языков, из которых четырьмя владел хорошо, а ещё с тремя, в том числе русским, «ладил». Кристофер Ли скончался 7 июня 2015 года на 94-м году жизни в Лондонской больнице Челси и Вестминстера, где находился на лечении проблем с дыхательными путями и сердцем. Фильмография *1948 Коридор зеркал/Corridor of Mirrors (Чарльз) *1948 Гамлет/Hamlet (копьеносец) *1948 Песня на завтра/A song for tomorrow (Август) *1949 Верный Тротти/Trottie True (Бонго) *1951 Долина орлов/Valley of Eagles (Детектив Холт) *1951 Капитан Горацио Хорнблоуэр/Captain Horatio Hornblower R. N. (испанский капитан) *1952 Красный корсар/The Crimson Pirate (Джозеф) *1952 Мулен Руж/Mulen Rough (Жорж Сёра) *1953 Невинные в Париже /Innocents in Paris (лейтенант Уитлок) *1954 Назначение в Милан /Destination Milan (Свенсон) *1955 Перекрёстки/Crossroads (призрак) *1955 Полицейская собака /Police Dog (констебль Джонни) *1955 Сказки Ханса Андерсена/Tales of Hans Anderson (Оле-Лукойе) *1957 Проклятие Франкенштейна/The Curse of Frankenstein (Чудовище Франкенштейна) *1958 Дракула/Dracula (граф Дракула) *1959 Собака Баскервилей /The Hound of Baskervilles (сэр Генри Баскервиль) *1959 Два лица доктора Джекила/The two faces of doctor Jekyll (Пол Алан) *1960 Отель ужаса/Horror hotel (профессор Алан Дрисколл) *1961 Вкус страха/The Taste of Fear (доктор Джеррард) *1962 Пираты кровавой реки/Pirates of Blood River (капитан Ла Рош) *1964 Горгона/The Gorgon (профессор Майстер) *1965 Дракула: Князь Тьмы/Dracula, Prince of Darkness (граф Дракула) *1966 Театр смерти/Theatre of death (Филипп Дарвас) *1967 Змеиная яма и маятник/Die Schlangengrube und das Pendel (граф Регула) *1968 Дракула поднимается из могилы/Dracula Has Risen from the Grave (граф Дракула) *1969 Попробуй кровь Дракулы/Taste the Blood of Dracula (граф Дракула) *1970 Частная жизнь Шерлока Холмса/The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes (Майкрофт Холмс) *1970 Шрамы Дракулы/Scars of Dracula (граф Дракула) *1972 Дракула, год 1972/Dracula A.D. (граф Дракула) *1973 Дьявольские обряды Дракулы/The Satanic Rites of Dracula (граф Дракула) *1973 Три Мушкетёра: Подвески королевы /The Three Musketeers (Граф Рошфор) *1974 Четыре Мушкетёра: Месть миледи/The Four Musketeers (Граф Рошфор) *1976 Дракула — отец и сын/Dracula père et fils (граф Дракула) *1976 Дочь Сатаны/To the Devil a Daughter (Майкл Рейнер) *1977 Аэропорт-77/Airport '77 (Мартин Уоллас) *1981 Око за око/An Eye for an Eye (Морган Кэнфилд) *1982 Последний Единорог (мультфильм)/The Last Unicorn (король Хаггард, озвучка) *1984 Вой 2/Howling 2 (Стефан Кроско) *1987 Мио, мой Мио/Mio min Mio (Като) *1989 Возвращение мушкетёров/The Return of the Musketeers (Граф Рошфор) *1989 Французская революция/La Révolution française (Шарль Анри Сансон) *1990 Остров сокровищ/Treasure island (слепой Пью) *1991 Шерлок Холмс и примадонна/Sherlock Holmes and the Leading Lady (Шерлок Холмс) *1991 Происшествие на водопаде Виктория/Incident at Victoria Falls (Шерлок Холмс) *1993 Детонатор /Detonator (генерал Константин Бенин) *1994 Полицейская Академия: Миссия в Москве/Police Academy: Mission to Moscow (Александр Раков) *1996 Пророк Моисей: Вождь-освободитель/Moses (Рамсес II) *1997 Одиссея/Odisse (Тиресий) *1999 Сонная лощина/Sleepy Hollow (судья) *thumb|250px|Кристофер Ли в роли Сарумана2001 Властелин колец: Братство кольца /The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (Саруман) *2002 Властелин колец: Две крепости .\The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (Саруман) *2002 Звёздные войны. Эпизод II. Атака клонов/Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (граф Дуку) *2003 Властелин колец: Возвращение короля/The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (Саруман) *2004 Багровые реки 2: Ангелы апокалипсиса/Rivières pourpres II - Les anges de l’apocalypse (Генрих фон Гартер) *2005 Звёздные войны. Эпизод III. Месть ситхов/Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (граф Дуку) *2005 Чарли и шоколадная фабрика/Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (доктор Уилбур Вонка) *2005 Труп невесты (мультфильм)/Tim Burton’s Corpse Bride (пастор Галсвелс, озвучка) *2009 Сортировка/Triage (Жоаким Моралес) *2010 Алиса в Стране чудес/Alice in Wonderland (Бармаглот) *2011 Время ведьм/Season Of The Witch (Кардинал Д’Амбруаз) *2011 Хранитель времени/Hugo (монсьер Лабисс) *2012 Мрачные тени/Dark Shadows (Билл Маллой) *2012 Хоббит: Нежданное путешествие/The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (Саруман ) *2014 Ночной поезд до Лиссабона Night Train to Lisbon (отец Бартоломью) *2014 Хоббит: Битва пяти воинств/The Hobbit:The Battle of the Five Armies (Саруман) de:Christopher Lee en:Sir Christopher Lee es:Christopher Lee fr:Christopher Lee pl:Christopher Lee Категория:Актёры Категория:Персоналии Категория:Реальный мир